The lure includes a body designed to resemble a little fish, a shrimp, or the like, and a fishhook attached to the body. The lure is a kind of fishing gear that is coupled to a line and thrown into the sea and the like for use. When such lure is travelling through water, target fishes become interested in the lure, confuse the lure with an actual food and bite the lure. In this specification, “target fishes” refer to targets for fishing using the lure, and include cuttlefish and octopus.
To improve biting by the target fishes, lures of various colors have been offered.
For example, in a publicly known lure (artificial bait), a plurality of long projections are formed on the outer surface of the body at predetermined intervals, a first colored portion is provided on one side surface of each of the long projections, and a second colored portion having a different color from the first colored portion is provided on the other side surface of each of the long projections (Patent Document 1).
In the lure disclosed in Patent Document 1, the first colored portion is provided on the one side surface of each of the plurality of long projections formed on the body outer surface, and the second colored portion is provided on the other side surface of each of the long projections. Thus, when the lure is viewed from one side, only the color of the first colored portions is viewable. In contrast, when the lure is viewed from the other side, only the color of the second colored portions is viewable. The lure varies in color depending on the viewing direction as described above, which is excellent in the biting property for target fishes.
However, since, in the conventional lure, the one side surfaces of the plurality of long projections must be colored in a predetermined color, and the other side surfaces of the long projections must be colored in a color that is different from the predetermined color, the selective coating treatment is inconvenient.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-55062
An object of the present invention is to provide a lure that can be manufactured relatively readily, and varies in color depending on the viewing direction.